


Score

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and 18, AU, Fluff, M/M, Rovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits his cousins and gets dragged to a Rovers game againt his will. What he does't know is who he'll meet there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

"Harry dear, are you almost ready?" Anne asked. "We've got to get going if we want to beat traffic."

"Be down in a minute Mum," he answered. Harry, Anne, and Gemma were going to visit Anne's sister in Doncaster. It would be a two hour drive without traffic.

Harry brought his suitcase outside and into the trunk of the car. Gemma had already called shotgun and was controlling the radio. Harry put his earbuds in and his iPod on shuffle. He closed his eyes and let the music take him away.

-

"Wake up Harry, we're here." Gemma shook him back into consciousness. He stumbled out of the car and got his suitcase out of the trunk. They were greeted by his aunt Alison and uncle Ken.

"How have you been?" Anne asked, giving her sister a hug.

"Pretty good," Alison said. "Alex is going to uni in London this fall. He's going into business." Alex was Harry and Gemma's seventeen year old cousin, making him a year older than Harry and three years younger than Gemma.

"That's great!"

They went in and were greeted by Alex and their other cousin Beth. Alison made dinner and asked Harry and Gemma about school.

"So Harry," she said, "Alex is going to a Rovers game tomorrow and has an extra ticket. Would you mind going with him?"

"Um, I'm not really-"

"Of course he will," Anne interjected, giving her son a look. "It'll be fun! And you boys can catch up!"

Harry sighed. "I'll go." He was already dreading the event.

-

Harry woke up in a bad mood. He didn't want to go to that game with Alex. Nevermind the football, Alex was a douche when they were growing up. When they were younger, he always terrorized Harry at family events. He hoped he wasn't like that anymore.

It was only a twenty minute car ride to the stadium, thank God. Alex had the sports radio on and asked Harry a few basic questions.

"How goes it?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Okay, I guess. School's boring and I work at a bakery."

"What do you do there?"

"I put the icing on cakes and cupcakes."

"Cool."

After arriving at the stadium and a hellish ten minutes of searching for a parking spot, Alex led Harry into the actual stadium.

"It looks pretty cool here," Harry admitted.

Alex grinned/ "This is the fifth time I've been here. You know how much I love the Rovers."

"I do." They ordered some food and made their way to their seats. Harry listened to Alex rattle on about how great the Rovers were for another ten minutes before he needed an out. "Listen Alex, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Don't get lost."

Harry went into the first restroom he found. He made a beeline for the urinals and relieved himself. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he was not peeing into the urinal, but rather on a stranger's shoe.

He blushed. "Oops."

"Hi," the stranger said. Harry looked up. He had peed on a really cute guy, just his luck. "Name's Louis."

"Harry." Oh God.

"What brings you to this fine stadium today?"

"I'm just here with my cousin; he's the real fan."

They walked to the sinks and kept the conversation going. Louis was taking a gap year from uni to help his mum with his four younger sisters and working a shit job. Harry told him about his family, school, and the bakery.

"Working at a bakery sounds fun, I work at a convenience store no one ever shops at." Harry couldn't believe that Louis was so interested in his less than thrilling life.

Upon going back to their seats, Harry and Louis discovered that they were only a few seats apart. Louis introduced Harry to his best friend Stan, also a die hard Rovers fan. Harry introduced them to Alex, who got into a fiery debate over the Rovers with Stan.

Harry and Louis kept talking throughout the game. They clicked so effortlessly and easily together. Even Louis hardly noticed when the game ended and people began to file out of the stadium.

"Listen," Harry said. "Um, you're really cute and I was wondering if I could have your number."

Louis grinned. "Sure, babe." He scribbled his number down on Harry's ticket. "You're cute too, by the way."

They walked back with Alex and Stan into the parking lot. When it was time to part ways, Louid kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Call me."

Harry nodded, afraid words might betray him.

-

Harry texted Louis as soon as they were out of the parking lot.

"You're really hung up on this guy," Alex said.

"There's just something about him. I don't know what it is."

When they got back to Alex's house, Harry called Louis. He picked up on the second ring. "Miss me already, Curly?"

"Um, I'm in Doncaster for the rest of the weekend. Could I come visit you? I hope that's not too weird. I just really want to see you again."

"Yeah, totally." Louis told him his address. "Night."

"Night."

-

The next morning, Alex drove Harry to Louis's. "Are you guys gonna get together?" He asked. "Because the tension between you two makes it hard to breathe?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Blatant sexual tension."

"We just met each other."

'That's what's making this whole thing so incredible. You would think you'd known each other for years." Alex pulled up to the house and stood with Harry as he rang the doorbell. A woman who must have been Louis's mother answered.

"I'm Jay, Louis's mum. You two must be Harry and Alex."

"Hi," the boys said. The house's atmosphere was pleasantly chaotic.

"Hi Harry!" Louis called from the kitchen.

Harry rushed over to hug him. "Hey, Lou."

"Couldn't go a day without seeing me?" Harry blushed. "Let me introduce my sisters." There was Lottie, Fizzie, and the twins, Daisy and Phoebe. The twins especially liked Harry.

"What's it like having a big family?" Harry asked Louis.

"It's nice. Wild definitely, but nice." Louis then gave Harry a tour of the house. "You said you're just visiting; where do you live?"

"Holmes Chapel."

"Where's that?"

"It's about two hours away."

"Oh." Harry could hear the disappointment in Louis's voice. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I know we only met yesterday, but I really liked you and will you maybe be my boyfriend? I had to ask."

Harry smiled so big that his cheeks hurt. "Yeah. I was kind of hoping for that."

"So it's okay if I kiss you?"

"Yup," Harry said, not missing a beat. His heart was racing inside his chest.

Louis pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry swore his knees were about to turn to jelly. Kissing Louis felt so right in a way that he couldn't articulate.

Louis was the one to pull away. "That okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause I wanna be the only one who gets to kiss you."

"Well, as my boyfriend, you kind of got that covered." Louis laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
